Unexpected
by willynilly23
Summary: This is a follow up to Chapter 27 of Bits and Pieces. There are a lot of very good Annie/Auggie as parents story, this one is not going to get that far, you will not meet the little Walker/Anderson spawn, but it was requested by manythat I extend this one. Right now it is only 3 Chapters (including the original) it may be 4. Thanks to all for the amazing feedback on Vegas!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: A request for Annie pregnant. Not sure how good I can do this, because it seems really outside of character, but I will give it a try while I maintain plausible deniability, let me know what you think. Also, if any of you follow Chris on Twitter, he is an adorable dad. (and if you don't follow Chris you should, best Twitter celeb ever).

Monday

The briefing had gone on an incredibly long time under the lights of the bullpen and Annie hadn't eaten anything yet. She had been standing for close to 90 minutes when everything went a little bit squiggly. She tugged on Auggie's arm and slid his hand down to her waist, leaning a little of her weight against him as she breathed in through her nose and tried not to pass out.

He squeezed her side and she nodded, her hair rustling against his shirt. It was amazing the non-verbal clues they could share considering he couldn't see her. Joan finally wrapped up and the group disbanded in a cacophony of disparate conversations.

"You alright?" Auggie asked quietly.

"Yeah, I just didn't eat anything this morning, my blood sugar is off," she brushed off his concern.

"Well go sit down before you fall down and I will get you something to eat," he poked her but stayed right beside her until she was seated at her desk.

Sure enough he returned with oatmeal and orange juice and a banana.

Tuesday

It was afternoon before Annie unearthed the bottom of her in box and decided to pop in and check on Auggie. The Tech Ops team were typing and tapping away, Stu was at Auggie's desk looking at algorithms and Barber was at his own desk munching on Doritos.

"Hello Boys," Annie greeted with a smile.

"Hello Annie," the trio returned.

"Auggie, I need…" Annie stopped as the nausea overwhelmed her.

Stu had never seen someone go from smiling to green quite so quickly. Before anyone could respond she was back out the door.

"What just happened?" Auggie asked concerned.

"She went white, then green then gone Man," Stu reported.

"Time for the blind guy to accidently walk into the ladies room again," Auggie sighed and followed after her.

Luckily she was alone in there, Auggie could hear her attempting to control her breathing.

"You OK?" he waited outside the stall.

A flush and the door opened.

"Yeah, that was so weird. I was fine and then I was really not fine," she rinsed her mouth out as Auggie found some paper towels, he wet them and held them cool against the back of her neck.

"Thanks," she smiled against his chest as she snuggled there for a second.

"Do you still feel sick?" he asked as he stroked her hair.

"No," she shook her head but made no move to step back.

Wednesday

It was 3:00 in the afternoon and Annie was starving. She and Auggie had eaten lunch at 1:30, there was no reason for her to be this hungry, but she seriously wanted to eat a tub of ice cream and a box of cookies and a bag of chips all at the same time.

She held strong for another 30 minutes, but then she made her way to the one person she knew would be able to help her out.

"Eric? You have any snacks in here?" she took advantage of Auggie's absence while he briefed Joan on something to weasel some snacks from Barber.

"For you Annie, anything," he opened a drawer in his desk that looked like a mini 7-11.

She wanted it all but settled for a package of chocolate-covered pretzels that would satisfy the salty-sweet craving.

"You rock Barber," she slapped him a high five.

"Don't I know it," he joked and returned to his screen.

Thursday

Halfway through Thursday's briefing Annie looked up just as Auggie ran his tongue over his bottom lip and she almost moaned out loud. She tried very hard to listen to the update on the drug cartel in Paraguay that Joan was droning on about, but all she could really think about was Auggie.

Later that day, her mind still awash with the image of Auggie's tongue and as a reward for finishing a rather lengthy translation for a fellow agent she sent Auggie a message.

"Meet me in SC143 – A" was all it said.

Auggie had to think about where exactly SC143 was, but finally realized it was a small conference room on the 4th floor. When you date a spy you take a little subterfuge as the norm, so Auggie logged off his session, grabbed his cane and told the guys he would be back soon.

"Getting the bling guy lost in the building isn't as funny as it might….mmmmpf," Annie didn't even let him finish his sentence she was on him as soon as he shut the door.

"I want you so bad," she managed between kisses.

"Not that I don't applaud the sentiment, but we are at work," his words said cautious but his hands were more on the adventurous side as they skimmed along the waistband of her skirt.

"We are in SC143, the only non-surveilled room in the building, despite that we should probably err on the side of quiet," she whispered the last bit in his ear and felt him shiver under her fingertips.

"How do you know that?"

"It's a thing I know, I know things," she was losing coherency at this point as she pushed him into one of the office chairs around the conference table.

Friday

"I know we talked about Allen's tonight, but I am so tired I don't think I can keep my eyes open," Annie strolled into Tech Ops around 7:00 pm.

"That's fine actually, I think we need to talk about something and Allen's isn't exactly the perfect spot for that."

"Everything OK?" she sounded concerned.

"I am just fine, let's get out of here," he suggested.

Settled at home with leftover take out and iced tea Auggie decided to broach the topic he was hinting at earlier.

"So, I watched a lot of Cosby Show as a kid and well, my mom is an obstetrician," Auggie started randomly and his hands were actually moist with sweat.

"Annie, so far this week you have been light-headed, nauseous, ravenous, insatiable - my favorite by the way- and exhausted. You have been blessedly on US soil for over 6 weeks during which time you have slept in my bed every single night. I may not get to run around with the bad guys like you do, but I am still a spy. The intel I have gathered this week has me wondering…."

"If I'm pregnant? Yeah, I am wondering that too," Annie's voice sounded small.

"Hey, you OK?" he reached out and found her chin, which he knew was down and tipped her face up so at least she could look into his eyes.

"Timings not great, but would it ever be for a spy. What do you, um, how do you, wait…are you?" she struggled to find the words.

"I love you Annie and I believe we can handle anything mother nature throws our way. Am I petrified at the idea of a baby? Yep, but we'll figure it out."

"Yeah?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Hey, I always wondered about your mom. After she had 5 kids did she just say, you know what, I could do that and switch places with the doctor?" Annie laughed.

Auggie smiled, "No I am pretty sure she went to med school."

"Probably," she shrugged and leaned over to kiss him, but yawned halfway there.

"Time for bed Miss Walker," he smiled again and kissed her.

"You'll make a great Dad."

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Unexpected Part 2

Auggie joined Annie in bed, despite the early hour and her obvious exhaustion. He sat up against the headboard and held her close to him as her breath evened out and he wondered what exactly they were going to do.

Auggie had no doubt that he wanted to be with Annie forever, truth be told he knew that before he ever kissed her. If she was pregnant, which seemed to be a very real possibility at the moment, their world was going to change. Annie's world most of all. She only had 3 years in the field, she belonged in the field. Plenty of parents serve in the field, hell plenty of parents serve in the military and are law enforcement officers and FBI agents. Annie could go back in the field if she wanted to, if he wanted her to.

Eventually the warm soft weight of her and the rhythm of her breath lulled him to sleep too.

Auggie woke early, Annie had shifted during the night and was curled on her other side still sound asleep. He took a shower and threw on clothes to head out for coffee and breakfast.

Annie woke alone and nauseated. She lay still hoping it would pass, but suddenly she knew that was not going to happen and she made her way to the bathroom as fast as her groggy body would and lost the contents of her stomach. Unlike earlier in the week she didn't feel better right away, so she sat back against the side of the tub and breathed deeply.

Her phone rang and she assessed it was in the pocket of her pants which were draped over the hamper. She was able to tug them close without moving too much and she saw the sweet smiling face of her sister on the display.

"Hi Dani," Annie was shocked at how raw her voice sounded.

"Hey there, you OK?"

"Not feeling very well," Annie admitted.

"Do you have that Norovirus, everyone has it, Chloe and Katie were down for the count. I was lucky and fought it off and Michael was out of town, so hopefully we are germ free here now," Dani babbled on.

"I don't think it's that," Annie was starting to come to terms with the reality of her situation.

"Oh," Dani said obliviously.

"I think I might be kind of pregnant," Annie admitted.

"Kind of pregnant?" Dani snorted.

"Possibly? Maybe? I'm not sure sure, but pretty sure," now Annie was the one babbling.

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?" Dani slipped into older sister mode.

"No I have been hoping it was the flu or that Noro thing or malaria…"

"Have you told Auggie?"

"He kind of figured it out."

"And?"

"Well he isn't here right now, but I think he just went to get breakfast," Annie snorted.

"You two can do this you know, you are strong and in love and committed to each other."

"I'm not worried about us, I'm worried about the needy little being that we are about to be responsible for. Oh God, Dani, I have to go, I'll call you back," she ended the call before the next round of morning sickness overtook her.

Auggie got back and headed towards the bed. She could hear him feeling for her on the bed.

"In here," her voice sounded even worse.

"You OK?" he tilted his head down to where she was still sitting on the floor.

"I think so, it seems to be over. Help me up?" she reached out and tapped his hand with her own and he grasped it and tugged gently as she used the lip of the tub for leverage.

She was suddenly freezing as she realized she only had a tee shirt and panties on. She brushed her teeth quickly and then wrapped herself in Auggie's bathrobe.

"I got you tea and toast," he mentioned as they headed back to the bed.

"You know I love you right?" she asked out of the blue.

"Yes," he didn't even hesitate in his answer.

"I am freaking out about this a bit, but it has nothing to do with you or us at all. I just, I never thought about kids, never thought they would be part of my life at least not for a few more years and I am scared, but not because I am afraid you are going to leave me or that you aren't going to be an amazing father or that we won't be blissfully happy together forever. You aren't going to leave me are you?" she asked hoping she hadn't assumed too much.

"No," he laughed, his answers brief but definitive.

Auggie crawled over her to sit next to her on the bed, careful not to jostle her too much in case she was still nauseous. Once settled he wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled against his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere," he murmured against her hair.

Annie dozed a little longer and Auggie held her, his hand gentle against her abdomen and he let himself wonder for a minute what their kid would be like. He was walking a fine line between getting attached to this fictional kid and spiraling into panic when Annie awoke again.

"Hey, you feeling better?"

She nodded against his chest where she had apparently drooled on him a little, good practice she smiled to herself.

"Want some cold tea and cold toast?" he offered.

"Isn't cold toast just bread?" she countered.

"No, once it has been toasted the molecular structure of the bread changes to toast, once cold it does not revert back to bread," he informed.

"Oh my god you are such a dork," she chuckled into his chest and when she finally blinked open her eyes and looked up at him she smiled, "an incredibly hot dork."

She kissed him and for a few minutes forgot how scared she was and how sick she had felt earlier. Suddenly her body was full of energy as she literally climbed her way into Auggie's lap, her lips now moving furiously against his, her hands clutching at his tee shirt.

"Feeling better?" he laughed between kisses.

"I feel so good," she purred as she brought his hands up her sides to palm her breasts.

"Are you sure?" he looked concerned.

"Stop talking," she silenced him by plunging her tongue into his mouth.

Auggie managed to keep silent for a little bit.

"That was, um, that was, wow, that was quite something," when he started talking again he was finding it hard to express his thoughts, possibly the oxygen and blood flow had been cut off to his brain a little too long.

"Oh my god," Annie took a deep breath and rolled onto her back.

"You aren't going to puke again are you, cause that would really ruin the mood?"

Annie laughed, but that laugh turned sinister at the end as she rolled back and began kissing her way along Auggie's ribcage.

"I am thrilled you are feeling better, but I am going to need a minute, or twenty," Auggie gasped when she hit a ticklish spot.

Just as Annie was considering upping her effort at round 2 her phone rang.

"Oh God, forgot to call Danielle back," she exclaimed and leapt from the bed leaving Auggie dizzy.

"Sorry Dani," Annie hit talk.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Part 3

"I wonder how it happened?" Annie asked over waffles Sunday morning.

"How what happened?" Auggie asked confused as he poured himself some more coffee.

"The potential spawn," Annie said with that reedy tone of terror.

"When a man and a woman really love one another…" he launched into a birds and bees conversation and Annie laughed.

"I know where babies come from Auggie, I mean we are careful. I have been taking the pill faithfully since college and that time I food-poisoned myself with that sketchy Sushi we used condoms for a week just to be extra safe," she helped herself to an extra waffle just in case she was eating for 2.

"There has been an awful lot of sex," Auggie pointed out with a smirk.

"True," Annie shrugged.

"I mean there was that one day when you got back from Paris last month, we might have put all forms of birth control to the test that day."

"I remember that day," she nodded her voice a little husky.

"I hope so, I'm not getting any younger that might have been a benchmark," Auggie laughed and forked some more waffles into his mouth.

"Was that a challenge Anderson, cause I have all day," she ran her toes up under the leg of his pajama bottoms and felt his calf muscle jump.

"I would love nothing more than to take you back to bed for the entire day….but," he took her hand in his.

"We should probably find out if the spawn exists," she blew out a long slow breath as she finished his thought.

"Yep and you know I love you very much, but please don't send the blind guy out to buy a pregnancy test," he used his puppy dog face.

"Why are you only the 'blind guy' when you don't want to do something?"

"You need to get used to that cause this kid is going to be 'your kid' when it misbehaves," he grinned.

She kissed him and he tasted like maple syrup and coffee and she really wanted more.

***555***

"They don't have any talking pregnancy tests, thank god, and you really aren't going to want to touch it since I peed on it, so you are going to have to take my word on this," she laced her fingers with his.

She could tell he was holding his breath.

"I'm pregnant," her voice was lighter than it had been all weekend.

Auggie was suddenly overwhelmed with emotion he didn't realize he had. His eyes filled with tears and he had a funny tickle in his throat and his stomach. They were supposed to be dreading this, right?

"Is it OK that I'm happy?" he said his voice soft, his eyelashes holding the tears back.

Annie didn't say anything, just kissed him and let her tears mix with his. It wasn't ideal, it was going to be messy, but since when had they done anything the easy way.

***555***

Monday found the pair more at peace with the life altering situation and with a scheduled doctor's appointment to confirm it. It also found them running late for work.

"Please eat something," Auggie shoved an English muffin with butter on it towards Annie as she drove.

"You running a buffet from the passenger's seat," she laughed as she accepted the food.

"If you aren't going to vomit you should eat," he reasoned.

"So there is plenty of volume for when I vomit later?" she furrowed her brow.

"So you, and the baby, get some nutrients prior to the vomiting."

"Can we stop talking about vomiting?"

"Not soon enough for me," he smiled.

"I read some men get sympathy morning sickness," she mentioned around a mouthful of English muffin.

"Would my being miserable make you feel better?"

"Well when you put it like that, no, but it seems unfair that you got to share in the fun part of making the baby and not the nasty parts," she scrunched her nose and tried to determine if she was going to keep down her breakfast.

"I am pretty sure the fun part had some nasty elements to it," he smirked.

"Such a dork, I am procreating with a dork, god help me," she sighed over-dramatically.

They arrived at Langley and Annie brushed the crumbs off her skirt from the thoughtful breakfast Auggie had smuggled her and they made their way into the building.

"I need you," Barber was waiting by the door.

"It is good to feel needed," Auggie smiled.

"I might possibly have broken something," Barber cringed.

Auggie just shook his head.

"Go ahead, I'll get your coffee," Annie patted him on the back and handed him off to Barber.

Annie made her way to the coffee cart, saliva gathering in her mouth at the smell of the coffee she shouldn't really drink.

"I need 1 large regular milk and 2 sugars and a decaf latte with skim milk please," she smiled.

"Decaf?" a familiar voice behind her questioned.

"Hey Reva," Annie smiled.

"Since when do you or Auggie drink decaf?' she practically snorted.

"Had some trouble sleeping, think I might have OD'd over the weekend, trying to wean myself off," Annie babbled hoping she looked calmer than she felt.

"Good luck with that around here," Reva grinned as she ordered an extra shot of espresso in her latte.

Annie dropped Auggie's coffee off and reminded him that they needed to talk to Joan sooner rather than later.

"Luckily Barber only kind of broke something, so I should be free in about 20," he accepted the coffee gratefully.

***555***

They knocked on the door and awaited Joan's permission to enter. Per usual, Joan was immersed in 12 files at once and barely looked up at the pair who resembled teenagers confessing to Mom.

When she finally gave up waiting for them to sit and talk Joan put the file down and looked up and nearly laughed.

"What in God's name have you 2 done now?" she smiled but there was a hint of menace in it.

"It is possible, probable really, very likely in fact that, well we aren't 100% sure," Annie reached for the words.

"Annie?" Joan tried not to laugh.

Suddenly Annie felt very not well, she gripped Auggie's arm and he already knew the signal.

"No," he said firmly, "you are not leaving me here alone, fight it off."

Annie took a deep breath and loosened her grip.

"I'm pregnant and very close to throwing up on your carpet," Annie admitted and Auggie rubbed her back as Joan reached for her trash can just in case.

Annie noticed the conflicting emotions passing over Joan's face, she knew this was a blow to her career but a boon to her life and Joan didn't have that, she got the career and even the man but not the family.

"Sit down, both of you," Joan said quietly.

Annie placed Auggie's hand on the back of a chair and slipped into the other fairly certain she wasn't actually going to vomit.

"Congratulations, I imagine this is sudden and you are both a little scared, but you are smart capable people and it is clear you are devoted to one another, this kid is very lucky. Obviously as your boss, here at the CIA of all places, I am concerned, but not as much as I might have been a couple weeks ago," she filtered through the files on her desk and pulled out one and slid it towards Annie.

"What's this?" Annie asked.

"Your next assignment," Joan said with a grin.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Unexpected Part 4

Author's Note: I am not a doctor nor have I ever been pregnant, this is based solely on a lifetime of watching General Hospital.

"My next assignment?" Annie asked both confused and intrigued.

Auggie was silent in his seat unsure of what kind of rights he had here both personally and professionally.

"This came across my desk a couple weeks ago and I have been debating who to assign to it. You are perfect based on your former NOC at the Smithsonian, but I was afraid it was a little, how do I say this, tame for you," Joan smiled.

"What are we looking at?" Auggie found his voice and tried to sound neutral.

"It is a long term asset development cover at Library of Congress, artifacts division hence the connection back to Smithsonian. We could put you in place and any professional review would be clean. It is incredibly low risk and long term. You would turn the asset and be his handler for 6 months receiving intel at his discretion until his internship is over. It is a unique opportunity with this guy, you can read the file, but ostensibly you would work there for 6 months, you could be openly pregnant without raising any eyebrows," Joan smiled.

"Is this the intelligence world's equivalent to sending me to live with an Aunt until I deliver?" Annie smirked.

"Kind of, but it is a good fit regardless of your situation," Joan pointed at Annie's still flat abdomen, "and your pregnancy will make a perfect exit strategy when the time comes."

"How convenient," Auggie shook his head, "there is one more thing though."

Annie glanced at her watch remembering that one more thing.

"Oh yeah, we only have a home pregnancy test to confirm all this, we have an appointment in 35 minutes with an actual medical professional."

"Take the rest of the day off, let me know if there are any problems, professional or otherwise," Joan dismissed them.

"Thank you Joan," Annie smiled warmly at the woman.

"Congratulations, really," she returned the smile.

***555***

Annie bounced her knee so much in the waiting room of her gynecologist that Auggie could feel the vibrations.

"Nervous?" he asked with a laugh.

"I wish I could bottle the emotions I have had over the past week, I feel like I have lived a whole life in 8 days," she stilled her knee and took his hand.

"Annie Walker?" the nurse announced.

She saw the pair into an exam room, gave Annie a gown to change into and left them alone. Auggie moved the perimeter of the room trailing his fingers gently over the wall while Annie changed. She then brought him to a chair beside the exam table and slid up crinkling the white paper that lined the table as she moved into place.

The room was cool and still and goosebumps emerged all over her body as the two of them sat in their own self-imposed silence. Finally the doctor appeared.

"Hello Annie….and friend," she seemed startled to see Auggie.

"Hello Doctor Simpson, this is Auggie," Annie made the introductions.

"So I saw you 6 months ago Annie, so is something wrong or possibly right?" the doctor smiled as she flipped the chart open.

"I took a positive home pregnancy test yesterday, we would like to confirm that," Annie answered very clinically.

"Well OK then," the doctor smiled and pulled a rolling tray closer.

Auggie listened intently to the tray moving, the squeak of the wheels, the instruments making slight metallic clinks, he heard the paper crinkle under Annie as she moved her feet to the stirrups.

"I am going to do a quick exam, take some blood and then do an ultrasound. The ultrasound alone will confirm the pregnancy, but we'll want the blood work and I just want to make sure that everything else looks good. How are you feeling in general?" the doctor snapped on some gloves.

"Pretty nauseated, a little tired and hungry when I am not nauseous," Annie admitted.

"That sounds like pregnant to me," the doctor laughed as she tried to perform the exam as painlessly as possible.

Auggie's brow furrowed at the sound of the speculum. Annie saw the confusion and moved her hand from his arm up to his face.

"It's OK," she whispered.

"So this was not a planned pregnancy?" Dr. Simpson asked casually.

"Not planned, no, but not unwanted either," Annie answered quickly.

"Life has a way of throwing curveballs every now and then," she smiled up over Annie's knees.

Auggie turned his lips to Annie's palm and kissed it softly.

"Everything looks fine down here, let's get that blood drawn and then we can get to the fun part."

The nurse returned with a tray of vials and needles. Annie was not squeamish around needles, but she turned her attention away from the arm being prepped and examined her boyfriend.

"You are awfully quiet. Men are allowed to speak in here," she mentioned.

"Just a little pinch Annie," the nurse warned.

Auggie took the free hand and laced his fingers with hers, holding on tight.

"I just want everything to be OK," his voice was very small.

"All done," the nurse applied a small piece of gauze with tape and folded Annie's forearm up over it.

"The blood work will take a couple days, but we can do the ultrasound now, so you have some peace of mind," the doctor informed both potential parents, sensing Auggie's nerves.

The equipment was set up and Annie's gown was opened, the cold gel causing her abs to clench and for a brief second she feared the changes to her body, but it passed quickly as the wand moved over her and an image appeared on the screen.

"OK, here we go, we have a fetus that looks to be about 6 weeks along give or take, we'll do measurements and give you a real due date, but that is my estimate based on this view."

"What does it look like?" Auggie asked his voice still soft but deep.

"A legume of some sort, a bean or pod," Annie described.

"Now this is my favorite part, but Auggie I think it might be yours too," the doctor said as she flipped a switch and the still room welcomed a new sound.

"Is that?" he asked his eyes moving towards the sound.

"The heartbeat of your little legume, yes," the doctor smiled when she saw Annie turn her eyes from the ultrasound screen and turn them to Auggie.

"It's fast, but I think mine is too," Auggie laughed.

"I hope yours isn't this fast, but this is normal for this stage. I am going to print some pictures and get some different angles and then we can clean you up Annie."

Annie just nodded still looking at Auggie, his emotions changing so rapidly right in front of her.

"You OK?" she brushed his hair back from his forehead.

"Me? I am just fine. How are you? A lot to process today so far and it is barely lunchtime," it was the most he had said since the waiting room.

"I'm good," she assured him.

"Your baby looks just fine too, here are your very first baby pictures. You can get dressed and I will come back and we can talk due dates and prenatal vitamins and check-ups," the doctor wiped some of the gel from Annie and left her with some more paper towels, she patted Auggie on the shoulder on her way out.

Annie cleaned up and slipped her clothes back on, glancing over at Auggie who was gliding his fingers over the ultrasound pictures.

"Hey," she said when she leaned back against the exam table.

He put the pictures down on the table, stood up and reached for her, pulling her into his arms. She held him close, their breathing and heartbeats moving in sync, a third heartbeat now between them.

The End


End file.
